Alice Of Human Sacrifice
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid's Alice of Human Sacrifice. Izaya's a dream created by someone unknown. In hopes of preventing himself from disappearing, he finds people to "dream" him. Thus the beginning of the horror story. No pairings! A lot of deaths! AU!


Even he himself had no idea how he was created. He had no idea who dreamt him. All he knew was that the certain someone stopped dreaming him and that he would soon cease to exist.

Fearing such a thought, he even gave himself a name and did many things his beloved humans did. He thought that by doing so, he would be more human and not something that was not meant to even exist... Something that would vanish forever. But he slowly found out acting like something he was not would not stop him from disappearing.

He did not want to vanish. He, Izaya, did not want to disappear. He was afraid, even if he refused to admit that. One day, he asked himself, "I don't want to disappear like this. How can I not vanish?"

For a while, the auburn-eyed dream pondered on this problem until he finally reached to a conclusion.

"I will make my beloved humans dream me, and they shall create my world."

Izaya wondered who should be one to dream him. The one and only true one.

One day, he noticed a short-haired girl with spectacles. Anri Sonohara was her name. Smirking, he said, though more to himself, "You will be my Alice and I shall be your Wonderland..." And with a snap of his fingers, the first horror began.

Anri blinked as she noticed a red door in front of her. How did a red door appear in the middle of the woods? Anri knew that it would be for the best if she did not enter, however, curiousity made her do it.

The moment she walked through the door, it slammed shut. She tried opening it but it was locked! Her only conclusion was that it can only be opened from the "outside". She panicked and after taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down, she looked at her right hand and saw something that was not meant to be there - A red-coloured spade.

A male voice echoed in her head, saying, "This is now your dream. You are in charge. Create your own Wonderland."

Nervous, she examined her surroundings. Nothing had changed! She was still in the woods. She panicked and started running. Running and running and running. And soon, she was out of breath.

What if she was stuck there forever? The teenager shivered at the thought. "I have to get out...! I have to! I don't want to die here!" Anri did not even notice that she was going insane due to fear.

She heard voices. But instead of wanting to ask for help, the first thing that came to mind was that they were only going to block her way.

Pulling out her blade, Saika, she started to scream. Insanity took control. She started slashing the villagers who only came to collect some items like fruits. Children cried and screamed. Parents desperately protected their children, sacrificing their lives. Screams filled the air as Saika was covered in blood. The sound of bodies falling onto the originally green-coloured grass could be heard.

Izaya stared at the first Alice, slightly shocked at what was happening. He did not want to become such a violent Wonderland. He had to get rid of Anri. Thus, he set a trap.

After the merciless massacre, the raven-haired girl continued on, leaving a bloody red trail behind her.

Deep into the darkened forest, the girl had noises. It sounded like tree branches so she decided to ignore it. All she wanted to do was get out. However, fate had other plans for her.

She felt something on her shoulder, but she ignored it until nearly her entire arm felt heavy. She turned to look at her right arm and screamed. Multiple tree branches had grabbed onto her arm.

Before she knew it, tree roots and tree branches had grabbed onto her. Her hair, glasses, torso, limbs. Nearly every part of her was covered. She felt like she was being pulled. And then she was dragged towards a hole and she fell into it.

No one knew what happened to her after that. Some said that when they entered the forest, they could hear her screams, shouting at someone to let her out.

No one was allowed to venture too deep into the forest soon after and she was soon forgotten by many. But if it were not for the bloody trail she had left not too far into the woods, not a single soul would know she had existed.

The dream, Izaya, sighed sadly, "Oh no~! Now I'll have to find another Alice! But this one was too dangerous so it can't be helped..." And before he knew it, his eyes were laid on a blonde man with blue shades, named Shizuo Heiwajima. He was humming to himself and sitting alone. The loneliness in his eyes made it obvious he had no one.

And, again, with a snap of his fingers, another door appeared. Shizuo yelped in surprise, completely shocked. The door was blue and had a diamond on it. It was simply begging to be opened. Thinking that no one in this world would care if he had gone missing, he, too, went through it.

Shizuo found himself in a village full of people. Not used to crowds, he tried opening the door but found that it was locked. A blue diamond plastered onto the blonde's hand and remained there.

Izaya's voice echoed, repeating the words he said to Anri, "This is now your dream. You are in charge. Create your own Wonderland."

Thinking it was just someone from the crowd talking to another, the blonde decided to ignore the annoying voice, focusing on his current situation.

He was not familiar with this place. Plus, there were too many people for his liking. Oh, how he wished he never went through that door.

Sitting down near a fountain somewhere in the village, Shizuo started daydreaming as that seemed like the only way to pass time. However, before he noticed, he was singing to himself. He always had a habit of doing so. Music simply soothed him, making him relax and not lose his temper at anyone. What temper? Well... Why did you think he was alone in the other world? He had a short fuse and always ended up hurting people. Everyone was afraid of him. Because even if someone stronger than him beat him up, he always found a way to get back at them. His temper was what made him so lonely.

The next thing Shizuo knew, a crowd had gathered to listen to his singing. He stuttered, embarrassed. He wanted to bury himself and never come out, but a child erased that thought.

"Mommy!" the boy exclaimed, "That guy is a good singer!" And Shizuo blushed. Never in his life had he been complimented. Recalling the mysterious voice's words, he started singing once again.

He sang out a mad Wonderland with his false and twisted notes. No one, however, knew that. Everyone loved him. Shizuo was like a beautiful rose. But just as he was blooming, something tragic happened.

One day in his Wonderland, he was talking to a certain flower in his garden at the house he had gotten. That flower had a brilliant and bright-red colour. Unfortunately, that was what made it stand out. Other flowers were blue. This made Shizuo think of his life. He was like the red flower. He was different. In both the other world and his Wonderland... And he hated it.

He wanted to be like the blue flowers. Like the other ordinary people. Why? Why did he have to be different? Why did he have to be so alone? He was going hysterical, and he, deep down, knew that.

Frightened, he rushed to the restroom, turning the tap on to full blast. He repeatedly splashed the cold water onto his face. He wanted to wake up. To get out of this horror movie. This nightmare. This Hell.

Glancing at the mirror, he saw a cross-eyed and insane man. But despite that, the man still had the same features as him. Blonde hair and a bartender suit. He had removed his shades and put them at the side.

The man in the mirror held a gun and pointed it to his own head, and what Shizuo did not realize was that he was doing the same. Indeed, the man in the mirror was none other than himself. Where did he get the gun? Well, insanity can make you not notice you have something until you use it. The man in the mirror played with the trigger and-

"BANG!"

That was the last sound Shizuo heard.

Like Anri, everyone soon forgot about him. But his story continues to this day due to one piece of evidence:

The red rose that will continue blooming sadly for all eternity.

Somewhere, Izaya whined, "Aw~! And just when he was doing well! He was definitely a little annoying but... Oh! I know! How about getting someone to have no choice but to dream me forever?" And then he went and searched for his next Alice.

Celty Sturluson was a beautiful woman. Her short brown hair matched her beautiful eyes perfectly. Her boyfriend, Shinra Kishitani, simply drooled over her. She had a wonderful life but Izaya just had to ruin it.

When she was alone, a green-coloured door with a clover appeared. Like Anri, curiousity got the better of her and she entered. The door automatically locked itself and then, Izaya repeated the same words he told the other two Alices.

Celty, keeping her cool, immediately listened to what Izaya said. But before she did anything, she examined the green clover that was stamped onto her hand.

Shinra was in her Wonderland, as she had brought him there since it was, after all, her Wonderland and she could do whatever she wanted, and she thought that was all she needed. But her good looks proved to be more of a curse than a fortune.

Men fell in love with her and women were green with envy, but still admired Celty. She was loved by all and was soon named Queen of her Wonderland, the green world.

It was paradise. Total paradise. But one day, Celty found herself caught in a nightmare. She realized: All her paradise would disappear if she was to pass away. No, she did not want that. Shinra told her that she should just treasure everything she had now but as she had turned spoilt due to all the love she had gotten, she did not listen.

A demon came into her dreams one night, telling her it knew about her problems. Willingly, she traded her soul for immortality, but she soon regretted it.

Celty continued ruling her country for all eternity and that was her wish. However, as she grew older, her looks disappeared and she became a distorted-looking creature. No one dared to go near her castle.

She searched around for her lover, yearning for his sympathy, but she then realized that Shinra himself was already dead. How long had it been since she had sold her soul anyway? Longer than she had thought.

Remembering that this was her Wonderland and she could do anything she wanted, she tried to end this nightmare. She tried killing herself but that did not work. She wondered why but then realized that it would not work since she already made a deal with the demon and her death was not her's to control. She tried making Shinra come back to life but it was too late since his soul was already gone. It had been too long since his death.

Having no other choice, Celty continued ruling. The Queen who was once filled with happiness and love was now filled with sorrow and regret.

At first, Izaya was happy that he now had someone to dream him forever, but he soon found himself not satisfied. He did not want to be a Wonderland of some suicidal Queen. Sighing again, he went to find a new Alice, leaving the green door all by itself.

Two girls were having a tea party beneath a rosebush. Their names were Kururi and Mairu Orihara. Mairu noticed a piece of paper lying on the grass and called out to Kururi, only to find that it was the picture of the Ace of Hearts. It was like an invitation. But to where? The girls did not know. As if someone knew what they were wondering, a door appeared. It was red-in-colour and had a spade on it. Before the girls knew it, the heart from the paper disappeared and split into half, each half printing itself onto one of each girl's hands.

Filled with pure curiousity, they opened the door and cautiously took a step in. The door then slammed shut and locked itself once again. Not suspecting anything, even though they should, the twins began venturing the woods - The first Wonderland.

Screams filled the air, making both Mairu and Kururi hug each other, shivering with fright.

"Let me go! Please!" the female voice cried in a high-pitched tone. It sounded so full of sorrow and fright that Kururi could not help but to pity whoever the voice belonged to.

The twin with short-haired was jabbed in the shoulder by the spectacle-wearing twin. Mairu pointed at the grass which looked like it was painted red. The smell of blood was evident in the air, making the two panic.

Though they were frightened, the twins had never felt so excited. They never really wanted all this to end, and that pleased Izaya.

Another door, this time, a blue-coloured one, appeared. Holding on to the other's hand, Mairu went into the new Wonderland.

The village was bustling with people as voices filled the air. It was so noisy that Kururi thought she may go deaf!

Venturing the second Wonderland, the two noticed the giant house with the beautiful garden. They could have sworn they had heard music from inside the house. Very sad music to be precise. It was as if someone was singing about his or her sorrows.

"Miss, who lives in there?" Mairu asked a woman passing by.

"Eh? I don't really know! But rumour says that there used to be a singer who lived in there. The last time anyone saw him was when he was sitting next to that red rose over there, talking to it, before he disappeared into the house and never came out again. Some people say that his spirit lives in there and continues singing forever," the lady said before she walked off.

Kururi noticed the red flower and examined it before her eyes widened.

"Mairu..." she called her sister before she continued, "Flower... Crying...?" Mairu did not understand what her sister said. Flowers could not cry!

Another door, a green one, suddenly appeared before Mairu pulled Kururi in with her. The short-haired twin shot one last look at the flower before she disappeared.

The rose that had tears rolling down from its petals.

Mairu gasped at the beautiful castle they were in. Its decoration were wonderful, but one thing made everything odd. The castle was too silent. There was no maids or servants. Not even a single person was there!

They explored the old castle before they had the sorrow-filled sobs. They peeked in only to see the ugliest thing they had ever seen - A woman with a dirty and brown face and greasy brown hair. She had wrinkles all over her once beautiful face and she was very thin.

"Don't leave me..." she cried as she raised a hand up, as if reaching for them. Frightened at the sight, the girls screamed and ran away, out of the castle and far into the woods, leaving the Queen all alone once again.

They ran and stopped at the river, climbing into a yellow boat. They rowed all the way into pitch blackness before the boat suddenly bumped into something. Mairu took a step out and found that they were on land.

The two held hands and ventured together until they saw a faint glowing in the distance - A yellow door with a heart on it.

The stubborn yet lovely twin, Mairu, and the intelligent but quiet one, Kururi, came so close to being the one and true Alice but...

They went through the door and it slammed shut, locking them in and disappearing forever. Now they could never leave their Wonderland and had to venture forever.

They wanted to go home, and staying there drove them insane. Mairu lost her sanity and screamed. Kururi tried to calm her down but Mairu wrapped her fingers around the other's neck, suffocating her until she blacked out forever. Realizing what she had done, regret filled her and Mairu did the same to herself.

Now two bodies lay in the empty Wonderland and no one could ever find where the two missing children disappeared to.

Once again, Izaya sighed, completely depressed. Well, at least Celty still had no choice but to dream him. But that demon may change his mind and return her soul, thus leading her to her death and Izaya would have no one to dream him.

He had to find a new Alice. The one and true Alice. So...

Who would be the next Alice?

**A/N: Well, I wasn't going to do this but a review in my story "Informant of Evil" made me think of doing this but… Shit! I got goosebumps TT_TT Based on the Vocaloid's Alice of Human Sacrifice with a few changes.**


End file.
